


Mine Until We Fall

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: Jerome is going to be the antidote to Lila's poison.





	Mine Until We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different take on Jerome this time. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> ~ jam 💙

In the back of his mind, Jerome muses that this might be getting a little out of hand. 

He pushes Jeremiah's face into the mattress, muffling his pained cries. He's shaking underneath Jerome, his pale back littered with scratch marks that make Jerome's heart speed up.

He left those marks. He's the only one who's allowed to leave those marks.

He leans forward, slipping deeper inside his brother, the tight heat enveloping him perfectly. Like they were made to be like this. He presses a feather-light kiss to the back of Jeremiah's ear. "Love ya, baby bro."

Saying that makes his own heart swell inside his chest until it feels like it might break through his ribcage. He means it _(fuck, does he mean it)_. He noses at the back of Jeremiah's neck, relishing the way goosebumps spread over his skin where Jerome's breath hits. He inhales the mysterious scent of strawberries that always lingers on his brother, has ever since he can remember. It's intoxicating, it makes Jerome's skin prickle and he sinks his teeth in Jeremiah's shoulder, making him flinch, his surprised gasp swallowed by the mattress.

Jerome feels the familiar surge of possessiveness that starts in his stomach and spreads through his entire body. He wants to _devour_ Jeremiah, shield him away from the hungry gazes and demanding claws of this world.

His stomach twists into a tight, burning knot as he thinks of Lila, cheap, black polish flaking off her fingernails as she digs them in Jeremiah's cheeks, cooing over him like a teenage slut with a crush. Filthy. Disgusting.

Her delusional obsession with his baby brother is as ridiculous as it is infuriating and Jerome's blood is still boiling as he sucks a dark mark in Jeremiah's flesh, drawing the sweetest little whimper from him. "Touch yourself", Jerome whispers against his skin, repeating, "Touch yourself, Miah."

Jeremiah does, a sound escaping him that is very close to a sob and Jerome's heart throbs.

Jerome's and Lila's competitive behavior concerning Jeremiah might be getting out of hand, but fuck if Jerome gives a shit. Fucking Lila. The whore hovers around Jeremiah like the earth orbits around the sun. It's sickening. It makes him want to retch and gouge her fucking eyes out with his own fingernails. 

But for now, he rakes them down Jeremiah's side, leaving more marks, more claims, making Jeremiah flinch under his touch. _His_ touch. 

Jerome is the only one who gets to see Jeremiah like this. No one else is allowed to shove him down, break him in, make him bleed and cry and beg. It's a privilege that belongs to Jerome. _Jeremiah_ belongs to Jerome.

He thinks he might kill Lila just for that. Just to prove his point. Yes, that seems like a good idea. This has been going on for too long. He's done with letting her pretend she shares any type of bond with Jeremiah. The mere thought feels like acid on his skin.

_Mine. Mine._

Jeremiah's delicate fingers dig into the sheets and he tries to arch his back, prevented by Jerome still pushing him down. Jerome smirks and strikes the spot again, reveling in the way Jeremiah whines into the mattress, clawing at the sheets. _Mine. _

Jerome presses another kiss to the back of his ear. "So gorgeous", he whispers and Jeremiah moans. Jerome curls his fingers in his hair and yanks his head back, shivering when his brother lets out the most _delicious_ little gasp. "So good for me. _Only_ me, right?"  
A strangled noise is the only answer Jerome gets when he gives a particularly hard thrust. But it's not like he needs an answer. Jeremiah knows it as well as Jerome. He does. He must.

"I'm gonna kill her", Jerome murmurs, nuzzling the side of Jeremiah's face, "Soon. I'll cut her tits off and shove them down her throat. She'll suffocate while bleeding out. Would you like to see that, Miah?"

Jeremiah sucks in a breath, tensing up. He's imagining it, Jerome is certain. He's seeing her, writhing on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, eyes wide and afraid, her skin growing paler by the second until she stills completely, never to poison them again. Because that's what Lila Valeska is. Poison.

"Or maybe I'll hack her to pieces. Reduce her to nothing but bloody chunks of flesh and bone." Jerome's own words make him moan as he envisions it, Lila's screams within his mind the loveliest symphony he's ever heard. "She'll never get to touch you again. She'll never try to take you from me again."

Jeremiah doesn't reply. He's babbling nonsense, starting to twitch as he quickens the movement of his hand and Jerome knows he's close, _so_ close, so he kisses him again, the salty taste of Jeremiah's sweat tingling on his lips. "C'mon, baby brother. Lemme see you break."

Jeremiah does. He breaks, beautifully so, giving a full-body-shudder and throwing his head back. "Jerome..!", he breathes out, his voice barely even there and it lights Jerome on fire, his eyes rolling back in his head as he comes, buried as deep as possible inside his brother. It's an indescribable feeling. Perfect. Whole. 

Jerome lingers for a moment, arms shaking as he splays his fingers over Jeremiah's back, tracing over each scratch like it's a delicate piece of art. He groans when he slowly pulls out, Jeremiah making a small noise of discomfort. 

Jerome lets himself sink into the mattress, breathing heavily, arms finding Jeremiah and pulling him against his chest, nuzzling a kiss to his forehead. "Tell me you love me."

Jeremiah's hands are pressed flat to Jerome's chest, but he's tense, he's always tense. The overwhelming feeling of wholeness is fleeting again and Jerome tries to clutch at it, needs it to stay, just a little bit longer.

"I love you, Jerome." Jeremiah's voice is toneless. Dead.

Jerome hugs him tighter. "You're mine. You're mine until we're rotting in the ground together", he whispers, blindly tracing the marks on his back with his index finger. 

Jeremiah shivers but doesn't move a muscle otherwise. "I know."

Jerome's chest is caving in. "Say it. I need to hear you say it, Miah."

Jeremiah rubs his thumb over Jerome's skin. It's lazy. A necessity. There is no affection behind it. It's a knife in Jerome's chest he can't ignore. "I'm yours, Jerome."

Flat. Textbook. Wrong. "No."

It's because of Lila. Lila plunged her claws into Jeremiah and infected him with her poison. It's Lila's fault, it's _always_ Lila's fault and Jerome wants her _dead_. 

He curls his fingers tightly into Jeremiah's hair, making his breath hitch. "Say it like you mean it." His voice is trembling, making him want to rip his own vocal chords out. 

Jeremiah does move then, lifting his head from Jerome's chest. His eyes are dull, void of emotion as he presses his lips to Jerome's cheek without lingering, almost sterile. "I love you. I'm yours. Can we _please_ just go to sleep now?"

Poison. Poison. Poison.

Jerome squeezes his eyes shut and hugs Jeremiah as close to him as he can, the pain in his chest subsiding just a little when he buries his face in Jerome's neck. He's seeking warmth, he's seeking affection, he's not doing it to avoid looking at Jerome, he's not, he is _not. _

Jerome feels tears prickle behind his closed eyelids. Lila corrupted Jeremiah. Lila is yanking his baby brother from his grasp. It's not Jerome's fault, it's Lila, this is _all_ about Lila. He's not going to lose Jeremiah to that whore. 

"I'll fix this", he whispers but Jeremiah has already fallen asleep, limp and heavy against Jerome's chest. He's breathing softly, more peaceful than ever during his waking hours. Jerome nuzzles the top of his head, the strawberry scent adding to the ache of his heart.

Jerome is going to be the antidote to Lila's poison. He needs to kill her. Things will get better once Jerome killed her. It's going to fix this. Fix them. Heal Miah.

Right?


End file.
